


Out of Service

by webslinger9_5am



Series: Warning Labels [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webslinger9_5am/pseuds/webslinger9_5am
Summary: After Steve and Bucky leave, Tony is left alone with his thoughts in Siberia. He's not alone for long.





	Out of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the productivity of procrastination.

Tony glared up at the ceiling, unable to do much else. With the arch reactor sitting dead in a traumatically cold hole over the center of his chest, he was trying really hard not to think about what would have happened if this argument had taken place a few years prior. Too bad not thinking about things wasn't his strong suit.  
Speaking of suits, he should really put a back up shoot in the kid's. Never know when he's going to need it.  
“King T’Challa has apprehended Zemo,” A cool British voice said somewhere to Tony's left.  
The engineer craned his neck and lo and behold Vision was standing about six feet away from Tony's head.  
“Although, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes seen to have slipped away,” The cybernetic being added uneasily.  
Tony cursed and just missed the look of concern that flashed across the red man's face, “Don't make friends, Vision. They're more trouble than they're worth.”  
Vision frowned, “If you are referring to Captain Rogers-”  
“He's not one. Not anymore, but, yeah, that's what I'm talking about,” Tony grumbled gesturing with his uninjured arm before letting it drop with a clank, “Him and his _fucking_ -”  
“This does not concern the accords,” Vision guessed cautiously.  
Tony let out a huff of bitter laughter, “No, only the whole reason I signed in the first place.”  
“I thought you signed to appease miss Potts-”  
“ _No_ \- well, yeah, but that's not the only reason,” Tony retorted, “We got the bad guy- the _original_ bad guy and that's great. No more bombings or cryptic threats of jaded altruism from him. _Fantastic_. It only cost, what, ten, twelve innocent lives? That's not even counting Zemo’s victims. Those were all Barnes and where is he?” Tony fumed, eyes glinting with fury, daring Vision to challenge him.  
Vision remained passive and silent so the engineer continued, “Out there, God knows where, sharing wartime _sob_ stories with Captain truth and _justice_ ,” Tony spat and huffed bitterly, “The whole thing was a sham.”  
Vision frowned and tilted his head to the side, “I do not take your meaning.”

“Zemo, Soldier boy- just _all_ of it,” Tony grumbled with a dismissive flap of his uninjured arm, “It was just a set up.”

Vision’s frown deepened as he watched his creator fumble for the right words, “Yes, but to what end? He is safely locked away. If the tanks are any indication, this whole debacle could have had a far greater cost than it did had Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes been successfully detained a second time.”

Tony scoffed and looked away angrily, “No, it couldn't.”


End file.
